


It's Not so Bad

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, KisaIta - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, they're lost in some magic forest and find a cabin then they fuck yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is an indomitable man, one who has never submitted to anyone, nor does he ever plan to. However, Kisame can be a very convincing man when he wants to be.





	

_In this world, there's a lot of sharks, you have to learn to adapt, or you'll get eaten alive._

_ღ_

For anyone who had the pleasure (or not, depending on who they were) of knowing Uchiha Itachi, there were a few things they would find out fast. Itachi was a powerful, formidable man, both on the battlefield and out of it. He spiked fear into anyone who saw him and recognized his heritage and, later, who saw the infamous cloak of the Akatsuki. Few challenged Itachi, they only did so when forced, and it was a vain fight from the start. In his stoic and unwavering nature, Itachi was never to be mistaken as a subordinate, as an inferior. Itachi was indomitable. None would make the mistake of thinking him someone who would bend to their will, who would accept anything other than total control. If one was a normal person, they would spare a glance at him and be on their way, holding no desire to challenge him.

It was also well known that Hoshigaki Kisame was no normal man.

* * *

"We've already passed through here," Itachi said, verging on annoyance. He was eyeing a menacing, tall oak tree, having paused to observe it and their surroundings. Though, how Itachi was so certain they'd already been here was beyond Kisame.

"I'm surprised you can tell. Come on, let's keep moving, we can change direction at the next fork in the path," Kisame replied, trudging past Itachi. Everything looked the same in this forest, in fact, it was all starting to meld together into one green and brown canvas. Your eyes began playing tricks on you when they had nothing new to focus on. Too bad for them, the two Akatsuki partners had gotten lost and were wandering in that treacherous forest for a few hours, now.

That forest, a vast spread of land that stretched on for miles, was infamous and said to have a curse. Most who entered it never found an exit, and now, only the most powerful of shinobi were brazen enough to risk venturing into it. The viridian maw of the forest swallowed them whole, luring people into the depths. There, the pathways were rumored to change once people stepped onto them. Kisame wasn't one to believe in such tales, but even he had grown wary of this place. Something about it wasn't right, though whether that was a result of an ancient curse, he doubted. He and Itachi had received orders from their leader to locate this forest and traipse through it in search of a rare, valuable flower. It was said to grow only in the foggy depths there.

The plant was an ingredient in a variety of deadly poisons, as well as an antidote for others, if one was familiar with their toxicology. Now, finding the flower hadn't been that difficult. It was a strange, baby-blue color that appeared to glow in the dimness of the forest. The weaving branches overhead made for little sunlight, which Kisame had thought flowers needed to survive. This odd flower looked like it thrived in the low light and misty environment.

No, it wasn't finding their way in that was the problem; it was finding their way out, which it didn't look like they'd be doing. Kisame had stopped keeping track of time a little bit ago. Without a clear view of the sky it was a futile effort, but he did think that the forest seemed to be growing darker. When the sun went down, the moon and stars wouldn't provide any light when they were trapped inside. While nothing hostile had found them yet, Kisame didn't want to find out if all the fauna woke up after nightfall.

Itachi followed Kisame after a reluctant moment of studying the clearing. His eyes had grown tired some time ago, and he'd been forced to deactivate his Sharingan, but it was still blatant to him that they'd passed by this part before. The forest itself seemed to be playing tricks, but Itachi held no doubts that he and Kisame would find their way out. It took perseverance, patience, and skill, and neither of them had any lacking there. Itachi focused his gaze on Kisame's back for a moment, broad and still covered in the cloak. It was a break for Itachi's vision, which was beginning to blur from staring at nothing but muddy brown and green. As much as Itachi was the one in control, he was content with letting Kisame lead. It wouldn't make a difference, they weren't walking down the pathway so much as it was dragging them along it.

Off and on again, the two men would hear odd sounds, sometimes it sounded like distant voices. They would do nothing but share a glance and move on. After several years of partnership, that was all they needed, words weren't a necessary piece of their communication. They knew each other too well, though it was safe to say that Kisame likely knew more about Itachi than the other way around. Kisame was more observant when it came to Itachi; worrying about his comfort, ensuring his health was well, etc.

That wasn't to say that Itachi didn't also care for Kisame, because he did, a great deal. He just wasn't as self-aware of such things as Kisame was.

Thunder boomed overhead as the two carried on, the resounding noise pulled a shudder from Itachi. Kisame swore under his breath, but he didn't pause. A storm wouldn't bother him in the least, but it would make this endeavor all the more tedious. Plus, he knew his partner, although Itachi would never complain, hated the cold rains of winter.

A comfortable silence fell, aside from the occasional crack of thunder. Kisame followed his earlier promise of heading down a different fork in the pathway. They'd already tried that multiple times and in multiple places, but what harm was it going to do again? Either it'd take them somewhere different, which would be a blessing at this point, or they'd circle around. Again. This was all growing very dizzy.

"Kisame, do you see that?" Itachi's question drew Kisame to look up and see that, further down the path, a fair distance, stood what looked like a cabin. Itachi's voice sounded uncertain, as if he thought he might be hallucinating.

Kisame reassured him, "it looks like a cabin." If it wasn't that, it was an elaborate genjutsu. The nearer they got, though, the more certain Kisame became that it was real. "Who in their right mind built a cabin way out here?" he asked, mostly to himself. Unless this belonged to one of the people who never made it out, and they decided to build their own home in this place instead of giving up and dying. That sounded like rich spite, in Kisame's opinion.

Itachi didn't answer, as Kisame expected, but he knew the younger man was drinking in the surroundings with leery eyes. Kisame trudged right up to the door of the cabin, an inconspicuous little thing, but plenty for someone to live in comfortably. He tried the door for the sake of it, though Kisame had anticipated needing to break it. The wooden door opened with ease. Kisame paused, surprised, before he swung it open and peered into the dim interior. "Looks abandoned, but not rotten," he shared with Itachi. With a look over his shoulder, he noticed the Uchiha still standing a couple of feet from the cabin entry, suspicion etched on his noble features.

Kisame sighed. "Itachi, there's no one here. This place is old, and we haven't seen any signs of anyone else the whole day. It'll be fine." They hadn't even seen a body out here, which Kisame wasn't sure should be a relief or something he should dread. Itachi pinned a look to Kisame, one that the swordsman was familiar with and no longer flinched at. It looked like Kisame was going to have to find another way to get Itachi into the cabin, but another bout of thunder boomed above. Itachi glanced upwards once, then back at the cabin, and started forward. Kisame's shoulders shook with silent amusement as he walked in behind Itachi, closing the door behind him.

Further inside, Kisame found the living room, which had a lantern. He supposed each room might, or at least the main ones. "Itachi, think you could light them?" Kisame asked, more than willing to take advantage of Itachi's prowess with fire-based jutsu. Itachi answered with a quiet hum as he held his hand out to accept the lantern. While Itachi handled the light, Kisame ventured further inside. A modest bathroom (well, modest for someone of his stature, anyway) and a tiny hall closet occupied the north side of the cabin. As Kisame snooped, a warm glow lit up the darkness, and he turned to watch as Itachi held the lit lantern.

"There's a bedroom down the southern corridor," Itachi called, having opened the only door there. "It isn't much, but there's a bed that's large enough for three people."

Kisame snorted. "Did the guy who built this place think there'd be a lot of people using it?" he said, still wary about the whole thing, himself. It was odd and risky, but staying the night was their only option. Come morning, it would be bright and dry, he hoped. "Hopefully the rain will have stopped by morning, we can give it a fresh start. If all else fails, we can burn the place down." Kisame grinned a sharp smile at Itachi, whose own lips twitched up despite his attempt to appear chastising.

"This forest feels sentient. I've a feeling burning or cutting our way through it will make things worse." Itachi's caution made Kisame shake his head, though it lacked any real annoyance. Reaching an arm back, Kisame gripped the back of his shirt, pulled it over his head, and tossed it over the back of the wooden living room chair. Itachi averted his eyes and tricked himself into believing it was to be polite.

"Fine, but when you're starving and on the cusp of fainting, I'm cutting my way out," Kisame warned. He headed off towards the bedroom, and Itachi noticed that Kisame didn't have to duck his head or hunch his shoulders like he did in most establishments. A thread of suspicion began to weave around Itachi's chest, not for the first time that day, but he didn't have the means to prove anything was amiss. Besides, he couldn't convince Kisame to spend the night outside, in the dark and with the frigid downpour. Itachi wasn't too keen on the idea himself, especially not with the thought of some unknown wildlife coming waking up at this hour. Without feeding into that unappealing realization, Itachi followed his partner to the bedroom. Sitting anywhere in that cabin alone wasn't an ideal choice.

Kisame didn't bat an eye when he heard Itachi's light steps treading behind him. Itachi had never been a fan of storms, and the eerie forest had them both on edge. Once inside the bedroom, where Itachi felt there may be an inkling more of privacy, he divested himself of his own shirt and folded it. Faint muscles twitched beneath Itachi's alabaster skin, powerful, if not as visible as Kisame's own. Kisame was built like a brick house—he had to be, to survive in Kiri as a child, and to wield Samehada with the ease that he did. Itachi's power lay in other strengths; his genjutsu and his ninjutsu, for example. He wasn't weak, physically, but he was smaller and slenderer when he stood beside Kisame.

"Itachi?" Kisame's voice cut in through the air, reaching Itachi's distant attention.

"Mh?" the Uchiha answered, raising his gaze from where he'd directed it to the bed.

Kisame was pulling the blankets back on the bed, shaking them out for good measure, though there didn't appear to be an ancient layer of dust on them. Itachi had almost hoped there would be, it would have made this place seem less…lived in. "I know it's been a while since we had to share a bed, and seeing your aversion to human contact, will you be all right?" Kisame was smirking in a way that Itachi knew meant he thought he was being a riot.

"I'm not that opposed to it," Itachi argued mildly. He approached the bed, too, once Kisame had already made sure nothing was lurking in the sheets.

"Right," Kisame replied, his tone creeping down into something conspiratorial. Itachi cocked a brow as he looked up. "There was a rumor that you and Deidara were messing around, a while back," Kisame's teeth were sharp, as was his smile, when a flush of red suffused Itachi's cheeks. It was more of surprise than anything else.

"Wh—no, who started that?" Itachi's fingers tightened on the pillow he was holding, as if it might have been the one.

Kisame chuckled, "I'm not sure, but I know Hidan had tried to start a pool on which one of you was, well, receiving." Kisame was teasing him at this point, and Itachi knew it. The swordsman was never so careful with his words, in fact, Itachi had heard his speech be downright crude.

Itachi snorted at the notion. "That's the joke, that I would ever be beneath him? Or anyone, for that matter?" Itachi rolled his eyes, which was about the most sarcastic response Kisame had ever gotten from him.

A glint entered Kisame's eyes, and he sat on the bed. Itachi didn't look at him, preoccupied still with the pillow. "You're saying you've never bottomed for anyone?"

Itachi sighed at the lewd way of stating it, of which he'd managed to avoid, himself. "I haven't," he started, "I've never had the desire to." Itachi was indomitable and had never allowed someone to get the best of him, even in the bedroom. It had never been an option, in his eyes.

Kisame's laugh was a quiet, deep rumble that chased a shiver down Itachi's back. "Why not, are you afraid?" There were other questions echoing in that one word that made Itachi frown.

"No, I simply don't see the appeal," Itachi said. He reached for his headband, still around his forehead. Before he could untie it, Itachi felt the fabric sliding down until it covered his eyes. "Kisame, what are—" Itachi's voice got cut off when Kisame tugged him backwards, so that the raven was lying on the bed on his back.

Startled by the change, Itachi started to push his hands against Kisame's chest, but his wrists got grabbed and pushed over his head. "Kisame," Itachi started, shuddering as he felt Kisame's weight shifting above him, "get off, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Who said anything about games?" Kisame retorted, his voice too close. Itachi started to open his mouth to repeat his command, maybe with more words this time. The Uchiha had barely parted his lips when he felt Kisame's own grazing against them, causing Itachi to gasp and lose the demand somewhere. "How can you talk poorly of something you've never experienced?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and, though the headband hid them, he felt like Kisame could still predict any of his reactions. "Kisame, this is—"

Kisame's palm, large and warm, slid up Itachi's bare torso, an effective way to shut down the young man's thought process. "If you decide you don't like it, I'll stop. But, aren't you at least a little curious?"

Itachi's lips pursed in a pout, and Kisame knew he'd caught him. "Relax and let me do the work," Kisame's voice lowered into a husky murmur that passed over Itachi's lips. He leaned into the words, overcome with the urge to taste them, and Kisame decided to oblige. It wasn't a verbal agreement, but he supposed that might be asking too much of Itachi's pride. Kisame's lips were warm and worn against Itachi's softer ones. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, Itachi pressed for more. Kisame's chest rippled with muscle when Itachi arched into his partner's body, bigger than he was, almost enough to cover him.

Itachi wanted to touch Kisame, and he made that wish known with a tug on his wrists, still trapped by just one of Kisame's hands. Kisame made a considering noise against Itachi's mouth, one that Itachi answered by parting his lips and inviting Kisame's tongue. The Uchiha groaned in impatience, the noise vibrated against Kisame's own mouth when he traced his tongue against Itachi's lips. Loosening his grip, Kisame allowed Itachi's wrists to slip free. The freedom made Itachi greedy, he pulled his hands down and pressed them to Kisame's sides. Itachi's cool fingertips dragged across ridges of chiseled muscle, hungry for the raw power that twitched beneath them. Itachi had always lusted for power, but it had been for himself, not for others. There was no denying Kisame's strength, both in skill and in body. It had been so easy for him to push Itachi underneath him, to pin his arms above his head—

"You're already turned on," Kisame's rumbling laugh got covered by Itachi's own gluttonous lips, eager for every noise out of the older man's mouth. To prove his point, Kisame's palm grazed from Itachi's chest to between his legs, where he cupped Itachi's swelling erection. Itachi thrust his hips up against the warm friction of Kisame's hand, only to be met with frustrating nothingness when Kisame pulled away. "Not so fast," Kisame admonished, because he knew Itachi was only seeking release. Kisame didn't want the raven coming until he was inside the boy.

"Kisame," Itachi hissed, and Kisame could almost see the flash of crimson from behind the headband covering Itachi's eyes. Itachi could rip it off, by now, but he hadn't. That spoke to Kisame more than the words did. Kisame leaned up enough so that he could grab the hem of Itachi's pants and yank them down, it was lucky that the weak fabric hadn't torn in the haste. It exposed pretty, pale skin to the chilly air in the cabin, and to Kisame's calloused and experienced fingers. They gripped Itachi's thighs, hard enough to leave indents, and pushed the boy's legs back. Itachi's breath left him in a gasp, both surprised and aroused at the exposure of the position. His legs spread, opening him up for Kisame to leer at. It almost made Itachi feel like he should cover his shame with his hands.

His cock was hard against his lower abdomen, beads of precum already shining at the tip. It had been ages since Itachi had last been with anyone in any intimate sense, perhaps he'd missed it more than he'd thought—or, it was just Kisame. The older man leaned down, pressing his mouth against Itachi's thigh, where he grazed sharp teeth against the fragile flesh. It broke under the voracious hickey, spilling a hint of iron onto Kisame's taste buds. Itachi bit into his own fist to hide the lewd noise bubbling up his throat. Kisame turned his attention towards Itachi's cock, inches from his face, and licked a wet stripe along the twitching base. Itachi tried to arch, to push himself into Kisame's mouth, but Kisame's hands held the raven's hips still.

Itachi reached behind him to hold onto the headboard of the bed, and turned to hide his face against his arm. Kisame's tongue laved attention to Itachi's erection, and it was only making Itachi ache for relief. If not for Kisame's hands holding onto his legs so tight, Itachi would have bucked free and sought his own release. Kisame pulled off Itachi's cock with a wet pop and leaned up a bit, raising his right hand to Itachi's mouth. Three fingers pressed past Itachi's lips, where he opened up and welcomed them in with his tongue. Kisame shivered, his eyes darkening with a primal intensity. He almost didn't let Itachi coat his fingers properly, he was getting so impatient. But, this was to prove something just as much as it was for the pleasure.

Kisame pulled his wet fingers out of Itachi's mouth, a thin string of saliva connected them for a second before breaking onto Itachi's chest. "Don't tense up," Kisame smirked, slipping his hand between Itachi's legs.

"I know how this works, Kisame," Itachi said, though he still stiffened with surprise when Kisame sunk a digit inside of him. His muscles opened up easily once Itachi relaxed, and he noted that it didn't hurt, but it was explicitly uncomfortable. That might've been the intimacy of it more than any real discomfort. Itachi let his head tilt back against the pillow, his nails now digging into the headboard. Kisame began to push in and out of Itachi's sweltering hole, drawing a stifled groan from the boy. Kisame's fingers were longer and thicker than Itachi's were, and it couldn't help but make him wary about how Kisame's cock would fit inside him. Would it even?

Itachi's erection didn't wilt while Kisame fucked him with his fingers, adding a second one along the first and pulling Itachi open. The pink muscle spread and clung around Kisame's fingers, still slick and sliding in and out of Itachi with relative ease. A harsh groan rumbled in Kisame's chest, sounding more like a growl, and Itachi whined. He rolled his hips down against Kisame's hand, hoping to hurry the process along. It wasn't feeling good yet, but there was something about lying back and letting someone work his body that Itachi could appreciate.

Kisame leaned down, his lips finding one of Itachi's pert nipples and beginning to suck. His two fingers continued to piston in and out of Itachi, until the muscles were lax enough to fit a third finger. Itachi buried his fingers in Kisame's hair, tensing them in the blue strands. He couldn't tell if he wanted to pull Kisame closer or push him off, but the attention was almost overwhelming. When Kisame's sharp teeth hinted at Itachi's nipple, the Uchiha's muscles clamped down around Kisame's fingers, and a cry launched from his mouth. It might've been the loudest Kisame had ever heard him, though he intended to get it louder.

Kisame smirked and pulled off Itachi's shining nipple to attend the other one, latching on and nibbling at the pink bud. Itachi made a choked noise, pulling his legs back as Kisame pushed all three of his fingers in deep. They curved inside of Itachi, the tips of them just grazing a sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Itachi's noise launched into a startled moan, and he clenched before relaxing around Kisame's fingers. Kisame chuckled against Itachi's chest, before leaning up and kissing Itachi's open mouth. He kept his fingers inside of Itachi a few moments more, pressing against the boy's prostate in light bursts until he thought Itachi was ready.

Mercifully, Itachi's body went limp when Kisame retracted his fingers. He wasn't sure how much of Kisame's teasing he could've handled. His body was so wrought with sensitivity and pleasure as it was, and he wanted to at least give Kisame the same favor. Reaching up, Itachi untied the headband and let it fall off him, he wanted to watch Kisame. Through wet, dark eyes, Itachi watched Kisame stripped off his own pants, and come back to kneel on the bed. The older man gave his neglected cock a few strokes, his hand slick with spit. Itachi opened his thighs more to accommodate Kisame between them, and the older man accepted the invitation, a sultry smirk sitting on his lips.

Kisame held the base of his cock with one hand, and Itachi's hip with the other, guiding the blunt head of his cock against Itachi's loosened entrance. Itachi grit his teeth and, when Kisame leaned closer, looped his arms around the man's broad shoulders. Kisame was slow pushing in, taking it an inch at a time so that Itachi's body could acclimate to the thick stretch. It stole Itachi's breath from him, and left him floating. If not for Kisame anchoring him down, he might've gotten lost.

Kisame's fingers were digging bruises into Itachi's waist, but Itachi didn't complain. He was sure it was all his lover could do to retain some self-control, sinking into Itachi at such a slow pace. Eventually, (ages later) Kisame stopped, his cock sheathed in the tight, soft warmth of Itachi's body. Itachi was shaking with the strain of staying relaxed, and the realization of having Kisame so deep inside of him made him tighten up a little. "Fuck," Kisame swore, and Itachi felt a little smug despite the twinge of pain that action had brought. Kisame lessened his hold on Itachi's hips and smoothed his thumbs over the indents there, apologizing for them.

Itachi turned his head to kiss at Kisame's jawline, you don't need to apologize. They stayed like that for several moments, with Itachi struggling to adjust and Kisame struggling to keep himself in line. He had made it good for Itachi so far, now he was going to finish it off with great. Soon, Itachi's legs relaxed around Kisame's waist, and he no longer clamped around Kisame's cock so hard.

"You good?" Kisame asked, and Itachi nodded against his shoulder. As careful as Kisame could manage, he withdrew from Itachi's body, all except the head of his cock, and pushed back inside. He wasn't thrusting yet, but the slow rocking motion was still enough to drive Itachi to a dazed point. His eyes were half-shut and unfocused, with little sounds spilling out of his mouth. Kisame was so thick, hard, and pulsing inside of him.

"Kisame," Itachi whispered his lover's name. Kisame faltered a bit, only to push into Itachi harder than he had been before. Itachi keened and scraped his nails down Kisame's back—clearly that had been what the Uchiha wanted.

"I've got you," Kisame murmured, catching Itachi's lips in a kiss, and starting to roll his hips into Itachi's with more force. The sound of their hips meeting was a wet, loud sound that slapped against the walls. Red painted Itachi's cheeks in embarrassment and pleasure, because fuck, it felt good. Kisame's cock was so thick moving inside of him, pressing up against his prostate no matter how he moved. It was pushing Itachi to the brink, then dangling him over it. Itachi had never been a loud lover, he wasn't loud in anything he did. But, with Kisame fucking into him, his voice was only quieted by Kisame kissing the cries away.

Kisame rested his forehead against the crook of Itachi's neck, sweat dripping down his temple. His muscles bunched as he shoved himself into Itachi, losing the earlier care he'd shown. Itachi could handle a little roughness, a little soreness, and judging by the fucked-out look on the man's pretty face, it was what he wanted. Kisame wasn't an inexperienced man, but he'd never been someone's first, and Itachi was so tight it almost hurt. The younger man's reactions were what was really getting to Kisame though. Watching the boy's tongue peek between his lips to wet them, the breathless way he kept murmuring Kisame's name... "Itachi," Kisame started, "I'm not going to last much longer, where do you want me?"

It took Itachi a few seconds to register Kisame speaking at all, much less what he was asking. A particularly hard thrust had him arching up and screaming, though, "inside! K-Kisame, come inside me," Itachi was permitting Kisame, but he almost sounded like he was begging. Either way, Kisame was going to comply, he didn't have the will to pull himself away. He rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Itachi's clenching muscles, and began spilling inside of the eager boy. Itachi's mouth opened in a lewd circle, his nails digging into Kisame's back and leaving grooves. That was all it took to drop Itachi over the precipice he'd been clinging over. His cock twitched as it spurted globs of white onto Itachi's navel and torso, a sticky, hot mess. Itachi whined low in his throat, unwilling (or perhaps frozen) to let Kisame go yet.

Kisame didn't pull out of Itachi for several moments, his cock softening inside of Itachi's quivering insides. Itachi didn't protest or move, not that he was sure that he could, until Kisame shifted. The younger man winced as Kisame's cock slipped out of his sore backside, a trickle of cum spilled out onto the bed after. It was obvious that Itachi was spent, a fact Kisame was smug about, even as he tugged the blanket over his partner's naked form. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kisame asked, purely out of cocky spite.

Itachi kicked at Kisame's leg, but it was a weak hit, and it wasn't like it passed much of a message when he was pushing his back against Kisame's chest. "Go to sleep," Itachi murmured, too sore and too satisfied to argue. He had never been so spent after sex before, but it seemed to have seeped into his bones, tonight. It was a heavy, sort of nice feeling that Itachi could grow to appreciate. He supposed he wasn't too upset with the arrangement.

When Itachi spared a glance outside of the window, he was only half-awake. But, through the dimness, he swore that the pathway was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: you can't fucking use saliva as lubricant this isn't 2012 anymore, binch
> 
> Also me: new number who this
> 
> Seriously though, don't, it's not worth it. This is all purely fictional, and way back before I learned you couldn't substitute saliva for lube, and there are times I can't fit a realistic scene in where a bottle of lubricant magically appears. In this age, I hope no one's using shit fanfiction as a sex guide, tho.


End file.
